callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Safe Haven
Safe Haven is the forth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. After the recovery of Eduardo Perez’s list of clients the TF-141 follows a lead to a Nickolas Sergei who inquired about buying weapons for a Russian Loyalist Cell. Heading into the icy peaks on the Ural Mountains the TF-141 hopes that the they can reach the Russian Loyalists before their enemies and that they have information on the whereabouts of Captain Price and Captain MacTavish Walkthrough The level begins with Cortez lying prone alongside Heron, Huntsman, Onyx and a fifth soldier as Russian Troops stand over them. In the distance there is an explosion and the Russians move off commenting on how the intruders are dead. As they exit the players sight the ‘bodies’ move and stand up revealing that they were playing dead and that the explosion is a distraction by a second team. Heading along the ridge to a sniper nest that overlooks a Russian Relay Base. Taking out the snipers the team signals for a friendly Mi-8 to land as soon as Cortez takes out the infantry on the landing pad with the Barrett .50cal set up by the fallen Russians. After the Hip lands it is Cortez’s job to stream information to the Infiltration Team, using a camera feed attached to the Barrett, to safely guide them to the main relay station. Once there the team breaches the area but comes under attack from a returning Russian patrol. Cortez and the team lends covering fire but are soon discovered by a Mi-28 that alerts the remaining Russian squads in the area despite Onyx taking it out with a MILAN Anti Tank Launcher. Moving away from the Sniper Nest the group is soon confronted by a Ural-4320 which deploys some infantry before being destroyed by Onyx’s MILAN AT Launcher. After the Russians are defeated a pair of MiGs fly past and drop some bombs on a bridge in the distance. The diversion team later confirms this and that they were attacking an Ultranationalist Platoon loyal to Makarov. If on cue a Bandvagen 206S arrives and deploys Shadow Company Operatives. Out numbered Heron orders the team to base jump off the edge of the cliff down to the compound just as some Snowmobiles arrive to support the Shadow Company Units. As they touch down by the teams Mi-8, Shadow Company Operatives and Snowmobiles launch themselves off the cliff revealing that they have parachutes too. After taking down the flying foes the team enters the area that the Infiltration Unit took only to find that the Ultranationalists are deploying from their own Mi-8 and have captured a pair of BMP-2s. Having used the last MILAN Missile, Cortez is instructed to find some Signal Flares to guide the MiG 29s on a bombing run. After locating the flares and using them to destroy the BMPs Cortez heads inside and clears the Ultranationalists out of the relay station and the team receives information that the loyalists are hidden in the ice tunnel below the bridge. Abseiling down Cortez and the team come across some Shadow Company Operatives dropping into a hole. Following them in Cortez fights through Ultranationalists and Shadow Company Forces to find Captain Price, Captain MacTavish and Kamarov trapped by the attacking forces. The team rescues them and is warmly received before being told that the ice tunnel is wired with explosives and that the team must reach Nikolai’s Mi-26 ‘Halo’ before they are overrun. Dropping down the team and the other allied characters come across a garage with a Shadow Company Bandvagen deploying troops. Quickly killing the attackers the TF-141 and Russian Soldiers steal the vehicle with Cortez manning the roof mounted Machine Gun as they head to the Halo. As the arrive Ultranationalists are using RPGs to damage the Halo and the team must sprint across the tarmac in a set time of 30 seconds to board it before Nikolai has to leave them. Once on board the Ice tunnel blows up behind them as the Halo takes off leaving the Ultranationalists, Shadow Company Units and any remaining Spetsnaz troops to be swallowed by the avalanche. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons ACR.png|Supressed ACR w/ ACOG Scope USP.45.jpg|Supressed USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenade x 4 Stun.png|Stun Grenade x 4 Found in Level ACR.png|ACR AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 SCARH.png|SCAR-H TAR21.png|TAR-21 MP5K.png|MP5k P90.png|P90 Vector.png|Vector RPD.png|RPD Barrett50.png|Barrett .50cal - Stationary AA12.png|AA-12 Glock 18.jpg|G18 PP2000.jpg|PP2000 M9.png|M9 Transcript Satellite zooms out from Columbia and onto a boat in the Mid Atlantic Heron: - Sgt Cortez I assume that you are wondering why you are here Cortez: - Not really I’m trying to figure why the TF-141 is going around kidnapping their allies An image of Cortez with the words MIA is shown on the screen Heron: - The file we have on you is quite impressive. You were offered a place with our organization but you refused our incitation Cortez: - I told John that I was needed in my own country. Where is he I want to talk to him Cortez’s file is overlapped with those of Captain Price and Captain MacTavish both with the MIA status shown below Onyx: - Can she be trusted? Huntsmen: - It’s your call sir Cortez: - Where is John? Heron: - The Captain in MIA but we believe that one of Perez’s contacts has information on his whereabouts A list of names scrolls past before highlighting the name Nickolas Sergei Heron: - The world is marching towards another World War one that will change the face of the planet. Are you willing to let that happen? Satellite zooms out tracking over Africa then China and Indonesia through Siberia before stopping over Russia Heron (cont): - Are you in Cortez? Cortez: - John’s in trouble that’s all the motivation I need The Satellite image removes the files before zooming in over the Ural Mountains Heron: - Dress warm Cortez we won’t be expecting a warm reception Cut Scene Ends Russian soldiers can be seen standing over bodies all the player can see is their boots Russian Soldier 1 (in Russian): - They look like they died from the cold Russian Soldier 2: - Check them see if they are faking A third soldier un-holsters an M9 and shoots an operative named Icicle in the head before heading over to Cortez. Before he can pull the trigger and explosion is seen in the background Russian Soldier 1: - What was that? Russian Soldier 2: - Command wants us to investigate the explosion Russian Soldier 3 (in Russian): - What about them? Russian Soldier 2: - They are dead leave them The third Russian turns and fires three more shots into Icicle before leaving. As soon as they are out of sight a radio crackles Infiltration Team Leader: - Heron what’s your status over Heron: - Icicle is down but the rest of us are operational. We are heading to Overwatch Position Distraction Leader: - Roger that Heron we will keep them busy as long as we can Heron, Onyx and Huntsman get to their feet. Cortez crawls forward away from Icicle before getting to her feet Huntsman: - A little colder then you are used to huh? Cortez: - Just a little Heron: - Okay people lets start moving to Overwatch Position. The sooner we are done the sooner we find the others The TF-141 soldiers move out towards the Overwatch location. Overhead an Mi-8 can be heard flying towards the base Mi-8 Pilot: - You have a Sniper Team at Overwatch position. Recommend you take them out quietly Heron: - Okay Amazon time for you to get your first kills with the TF-141. Take them out quietly and make sure they don’t raise the alarm or this mission will be over before it begins Cortez moves foreword and quietly takes out the Snipers on the cliff that overlooks a small Russian Relay Station Onyx: - Welcome to the 141 Mi-8 Pilot: - We are reading five foot-mobiles on the landing pad clear them out so we can start our descent Heron: - You heard him Amazon make yourself useful Cortez mans the Barrett .50cal set up by the Russians and snipes them until the landing pad is clear Mi-8 Pilot: - Overwatch we are reading no hostiles at pad, starting out descent The Hip lands and a team of six emerges dragging the bodies out of sight Infiltration Leader: - Overwatch stay on station and stream feed to us so we can get through the base undetected Heron attaches a camera in place of the Thermal Scope to the Barrett .50cal and hands it to Cortez. Moving it across the base she begins to stream the images to the Infiltration Team Cortez: - Two Man Patrol coming your way. Head into the recess on your right and wait for them to pass. The Russians pass and the Infiltration Team emerges before continuing Cortez: - Five Foot-Mobiles by that Building head left The TF-141 Soldier hide behind a truck just before the Russians spot them. The Russian Team splits up with three heading towards the Relay Station and Two walking towards the truck Cortez: - Two Tangos coming in close The Russians stop and walk back the way they came towards the Relay Station Cortez: - Okay your clear The Infiltration Team continues passing the building and following the two foot-mobiles Cortez: - Get to cover BMP heading to the relay station The BMP stops and picks up three of the Russians before heading to the bridge. More Russians appear and start shouting Cortez: - Something’s going on. Don’t engage yet they haven’t noticed you yet. A large group of Russians run to follow the BMP-2 leaving three to guard the Relay Station Cortez: - Go quickly. Three Hostiles are outside the relay station but apart from that there are no contacts. The Infiltration Team moves in and takes out the guards before breaching the relay station. There is a short burst of fire before silence Infiltration Leader: - Relay Station secure. What’s the situation outside Overwatch Cortez moves the Barrett over the base before spotting an eight man squad of Russians heading towards the Relay Station Cortez: - Eight Foot-Mobiles heading towards your position. Permission to engage Captain Heron: - You have Green Light to engage. Huntsman provide support we need to hold that relay station as long as we can Huntsman and Cortez snipe the Eight Soldiers before they reach the Relay Station Heron: - Problem neutralized, Infiltration start scanning for Loyalist Frequencies. Distraction I want a Sit Rep on your current status Distraction Leader: - We are undetected and heading towards the bridge east of the base Heron: - Keep your eye out distraction we have spotted foot-mobiles and BMPs heading in the same direction. If you can find out who they are chasing and why? Distraction Leader: - Roger that Overwatch, Distraction Team out Suddenly a Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ Helicopter appears and blinds the team with a high powered spot light Onyx: - AT Rocket away The rocket hits the Havoc causing it to spin out of control crashing into the base causing a large explosion Heron: - All teams we’ve been compromised. Do what you have to do and get out of there. Insertion team we are heading to Jump Point and will rendezvous with you at the Relay Station Two MiG 29s fly overhead towards the base Huntsman: - Enemy Fast Movers heading towards you position Insertion Team take cover The MiGs continue their flight path and bomb the bridge in the distance Heron: - Distraction Team what just happened? Distraction Leader: - The MiGs just strafed the bridge. Before they did we got readings on Ultranationalist and Sierra Charlie radio frequencies. I don’t think we are the only people looking for Price and MacTavish Heron: - Roger that Distraction Team get out of there before those MiGs make another pass. Okay everybody move out to the Jump Point The team moves out and arrives to the Jump Point without incident. As they get ready to jump a troop truck arrives deploying eight Russian Soldiers as six more arrive on Snow Mobiles and take up firing positions Heron: - Team take out those foot mobiles. Onyx target that Truck make sure they can’t bug out and tell the others where we are. The Russian Soldiers are mowed down and the truck is destroyed by a second AT Missile. As the smoke clears five more black snowmobiles and a Bandvagen arrive emblazoned with the Shadow Company Crest. Heron: - Onyx take out that APC Onyx: - We are out of Rockets sir 15 troops get out of the Bandvagen and begin to fire on the TF-141 Soldiers Heron: - Jump for it we need to get off this cliff The team jumps off the cliff using wing suits and parachutes to make it to the base at the bottom. As they land they look up to see Shadow Company Operatives and Two Snowmobiles follow them using their own parachutes Huntsman: - They are easy targets take them out before they land The Team takes out the Shadow Company Soldiers and put enough holes in the Snowmobiles to cause them to crash into the cliff side. By the Relay Station an enemy Mi-8 begins to deploy troops Infiltration Team: - Sir we have Ultranationalists and BMPs boxing us in we can’t hold the area for much longer Heron: - Move out we need to take out those attackers. Cortez head find some flares to mark an air strike maybe we can get those MiGs to do our work for us Cortez finds the flares in a building. Heading up one of the vacant towers she throws them in between the BMPs MiG Pilot'' (Over Tower Radio): ''- We see you target Spark One. Firing for effect The MiGs come in and destroy the BMPs and Ultranationalists before flying off Heron: - Regroup in that Relay Building Team before those MiGs come back The team meets up with two TF-141 Soldiers, Echo and a random NPC, barricaded behind a table Heron: - Where is the rest of your squad soldier Echo: - They are all gone. We do have a lock on Loyalist transmissions. Heron: - Well where are they then? Echo: - Under the Ice by the Bridge Sir Heron: - Okay you two come with us. Team get to the Bridge and remember that some of the Russians are our allies The team reaches the bridge clips onto repelling lines and drop down onto the frozen surface. Two Shadow Company Soldiers can be found camped round a hole drilled into the ice Ion: - Disciple 2 what is the status of your unit? Disciple 2: - We have nothing on the radio. It could just be interference from the ice or they could be dead Ion Ion: - Go and investigate we are sending units to a secondary entrance as reinforcements. Ion out. Disciple 2 (to Second Soldier): - You want to go in there first Richards? Richards: - No man, ever since Shepherd stopped paying this job has been circling the crapper The team eliminates the Shadow Company Soldiers and drops into the Ice Tunnel. Inside they find dead Loyalists, Ultranationalists and Shadow Company Operatives along with a few lost individuals of the latter two that are quickly eliminated. Deeper into the Ice a large fire fight can be heard, Heron: - Sounds like the Russians have their hands full. Lets go even the playing field The team arrives to find Price, MacTavish and Kamarov with their backs against the wall fighting off sixteen Shadow Company Soldiers. Cortez and the others join the fight and quickly defeat the Soldiers Heron: - Sir you were the last person I accepted to find here although I’m glad we did Soap: - I’m glad you arrived when we did we were running out of room. Onyx, Huntsmen good to see you among the living. Onyx: - It was a shame about Ghost and Roach that they couldn’t be here. Price: - Don’t worry Shepherd paid in full for what he did to them. Soap: - Catherine is that you? Cortez: - John it’s been too long Soap: - How did you get here? Cortez: - As always whenever the TF-141 comes to Columbia, I seem to get kidnapped by them Soap: - I said I was sorry the first time Price: - Can the reunion wait we are being hunted by just about everyone on the planet and Nikolai won’t wait for ever. Heron: - Is there any exit from this chamber? Kamarov: - This facility used to be part of a string of doomsday complexes in the 70s. This section failed to detonate and was consumed by the collapsing mountain. He cuts a hole in the ice before pushing it up This should lead to the Hanger and the Landing Strip The team climbs up through the hole before running through a corridor into a hanger to find a Bandvagen deploying a team of Shadow Company Operatives. The team takes them out Nikolai: - The Halo is taking damage I can only stay for a few more minutes Price: - Alright Nikolai we are on our way. ETA 2 minutes. Everybody on that Bandvagen. Soap tell your girlfriend to man the M2 to keep enemy tangos off our back The team jumps in the Bandvagen and Cortez mans the M2 as they drive towards the Landing Pad. Shadow Company Snowmobiles begin to peruse them and an Ultranationalist Mi-8 also joins in the chase but are suppressed. As they reach the landing pad a giant Halo comes into view being attacked by Ultranationalists. An RPG cause the Bandvagen to tip over killing Echo and forcing the other out onto the tarmac. Nikolai: - We need to leave. Lift Off is in 30 Seconds A timer begins to count down Soap: - Cortez move we are leaving The team reaches the Halo and it takes off Price: - Kamarov did you set the explosives Kamarov: - Da they should just be ready to blow The explosives detonate and cause an Avalanche that buries the whole complex swallowing the fighting Ultranationalists and Shadow Company Operatives Price: - Some things are best left buried Intel Intel No. 6 (1/2) After the Base Jump check the teams Mi-8 to find the Intel hidden underneath Intel No. 7 (2/2) Drop down into the Ice Tunnel and turn around and follow the path to the frozen pool. The Intel is in the middle of the pool sticking out of a frozen lump of ice. Note (Jumping into the pool will begin to sap your health, get the Intel and then reboot the last checkpoint) Achievements A Safe Place (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened difficulties Trivia Overwatch The Russian Soldier that kills Icicle will occasionally glitch and never fire his weapon One of the Snipers in the nest shares the same skin as the Op For Sniper The Mi-8 has the same logo as the one on Supply and Demand. In addition there are two models of Nikolai piloting it The Barrett .50 cal is the same mountable model used in Of Their Own Accord just with arctic camouflage If you fail to give orders to the Insertion Team you get a ‘Mission Failed’ Screen In the level Of Their Own Accord you also get blinded by a Mi-28. Both models don’t use their guns as they are scripted to be destroyed Unusually for a launcher the MILAN supports a custom camouflage possibly because it is a TF-141 weapon Base Jump Both the Russian Snowmobiles and the Shadow Company vehicles are the same model just with different coloration The Shadow Company Bandvagen that pushes the remains of the Russian Truck will sometimes just phase straight through Just before the base jump Onyx drops the MILAN AT Launcher, Despite her claims you can pick it up and will find that it has a rocket inside. Despite this as soon as you jump off the cliff it will disappear once you land As you jump off the cliff the music from the base jumping section in Call of Duty: Black Ops can be heard The parachuting Snowmobiles are a direct reference to the Parahawks from the James Bond film the World is not enough Ice Tunnel Infiltration It is unknown how the Ultranationalists got the BMPs into the base since the MiGs blew up the bridge. One theory is that they had already crossed before the bridges destruction while the other is that they were in the base and stolen by Makarov’s thugs The Flares used to signal the bombing run are the same as the Tactical Insertion flares in multiplayer The NPC TF-141 soldier will sometimes have the same face mask as Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 The two Shadow Company Operatives seem to be less enthusiastic about their work then in Modern Warfare 2. It is possible that after his death Shepherds Blank Check bounced and that Shadow Company was left without adequate funds Light bounces around the Ice Tunnels and can cause a blinding effect in certain areas Despite being wired to blow you don’t see any explosives or wires as you navigate the Ice Tunnels The meeting between Soap and Cortez suggests that they went on a mission together in Colombia Kamarov refers to the Mount Yamantau Complex in the Black Ops mission WMD. How he knows of it’s location is unknown. It is more likely that he is talking about the Kosvinsky Kamen another Soviet Doomsday Bunker since it is much closer. Escape The Second Shadow Company Bandvagen has a roof mounted machine gun on the second half something the one on the top of the mountain didn’t have suggesting that there are two models for this vehicle When Price tells you to jump on the Bandvagen it sound like he says “Jump on the Band Wagon”. Jumping on the Band Wagon is following a popular trend without any real interest except that everyone else is doing it. The end of the level has similarities to the Black Ops Level WMD where you have to use an MG while Weaver starts a truck and the Modern Warfare 2 Level The Hornet's Nest where the player had to get to Nikolai’s Pave Low in time The Mi-26 has Shadow Company Markings on the fuselage. This is incorrect since current American Forces don’t use the Mi-26 The collapse of the mountain at the end of the level uses the same dynamics as the avalanche at the end of WMD Price’s comment that some things should stay buried suggests that he was sent here to investigate the bunker in the past with disastrous consequences Miscellaneous The Level Title a Safe Haven, and the achievement a Safe Place, is possibly the location that Nikolai mentions at the end of Modern Warfare 2 This level marks Shadow Company’s first appearance in Modern Warfare: Endgame. The skin for their Operatives appears different and less well equipped then their Modern Warfare 2 skin possibly because they have less funding now Shepherd is dead Price uses a re-skinned model Prisoner #627 model for this level The Ice Tunnels in this level appear to be man-made. They have to be recent because climate change would cause them to collapse or completely freeze depending on the weather. The cutting of such tunnels would be easily detectable by satellite and defiantly attract the local garrison’s location Additionally the tunnels seem to be grenade and bullet resistant but Kamarov has little trouble cutting through them with a knife and a blowtorch Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels